Dancing Forever
by Seiryuu
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, Harry wants to ask Hermione to the ball, but Cho asks him first. Will Harry end up at the ball with Hermione? Will Harry's inability to say no to a girl doom him? H/H, of course. R/R please!


Title: Dancing Forever  
  
Author: Seiryuu  
  
Author e-mail: Seiryuu_Avatar@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG for some words.  
  
Summary: In Harry's fifth year, Harry wants to ask Hermione to the ball, but Cho asks him first. Will Harry end up at the ball with Hermione? Will Harry's inability to say no to a girl doom him? This story is also archived in http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_Seiryuu/ : Sad to say, nothing much is going on there yet.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story was based on a dream of Sheryl's (from HHShippersAnonymous Yahoo!Group), and used with her permission.  
  
Author's Note: Okay. I guess this is me, "making my bones" as a H/H writer. My first H/H fic, and hopefully first of many. My AIM is Akodo Brian, MSN same as my e-mail. I'd love to hear what you think of my story.  
  
  
  
It was a typically loud day in the Gryffindor common room. Done with classes for the day, many Gryffindor males lounged, lazily playing mindless games or planning excursions against the Slytherin. Some of them gossiped, as the Yule Ball once again drew near. Even though there was no Tri-wizard Tournament in Harry's fifth year attending Hogwarts, it had been a smash hit before, and Dumbledore had decided to re-instate it to further boost morale.  
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sat on a couch, fresh after a game of Wizard Chess in which Ron had smashed Harry completely. Harry, sitting upside down on the couch, stared pleadingly at Ron.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Ron said exasperated. "I am not going to go to Hogsmeade just so we can 'chill'. Especially when we have better things to do."  
  
Harry smiled. "This has to be a first. A Weasley refusing to goof off? And Ron Weasley doesn't want a chance to get in trouble? I should be recording this down. Let's see: December 23, Thursday afternoon-"  
  
Ron picked up a knight and threw it at Harry, hitting him on the chin. Harry laughed. "Shut up, Harry. You should be worrying about whom to ask too. I think I don't need to remind you the debacle that was last year?"  
  
Harry rolled on the couch, righting himself up once again. He brushed his robe off absent-mindedly and searched the room for a face. His face made no show of his disappointment once his quest failed. He faced Ron once more. Trying to keep his tone as light as possible, he asked, "Hey, where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Very smooth change of subject. Who knows? Probably in the library or someplace, if we know her right. For being so smart, that girl sometimes doesn't know when to let up. The Ball's in 2 days, for heaven's sake! No international Quidditch player's going to come and sweep her off her feet this year."  
  
"I resent that," her voice came from the direction of the door, and approached the pair. Both scrambled to look at her, both faces flushing for different reasons. She dropped her books onto the couch.  
  
Hermione didn't smile. She placed her hands on her hips, frowning, and an aura of feminine disapproval radiated off her. Her tone was higher pitched than normal as she spoke. "I can't believe you're still hung up about Viktor. He was perfectly sweet, and acted like a gentleman when he asked me."  
  
Ron snickered. "I'm sure he was a perfect gentleman, wooing you with his celebrity and his-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "Ron, let it go. No need to argue over this again, okay?" He looked at Ron for agreement. He nodded. Harry switched his gaze towards Hermione.  
  
She frowned, and without agreeing said, "So are you two just going to sit around all day? We do have a Potions test tomorrow, and I shouldn't have to warn you that your Liquefying Drink needs a lot of work."  
  
Harry spoke loudly before Ron could retort. "Yes, Hermione's right. Let's head out to the library and work on it together." He frowned at Ron, daring him to disagree with his eyes.  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm going to go find my quill, and we can head out." Without waiting for an answer, he left.  
  
This left Harry and Hermione at the couch, all alone. Hermione, still a bit miffed at Ron, sat down on a chair opposite Harry without speaking. Harry smiled uncertainly at her. She smiled back, and placed her hands at her forehead.  
  
"Ugh, I've a headache," she moaned, rubbing her temple. Harry's hands stopped hers, and she opened them to see Harry's right in front of her.  
  
"Let me get that," he said, placing her hands on the armrests. She didn't resist, and relaxed as Harry rubbed soothingly at her head. She closed her eyes again, and sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she murmured. She couldn't see him, but knew that he was smiling at her.  
  
Without stopping his impromptu massage, Harry tried to say the words that he had practiced in his head over and over. "Err. Hermione. that is. at the.. umm.." Funny, that wasn't how it had gone so many times before.  
  
Hermione sat up, stopping Harry's hands with hers. "What is it, Harry? Something wrong?" She looked into Harry's eyes, her heart pounding. Is he about to.? she thought. She felt panicked, excited, worried, and a million other emotions that swirled inside of her and screamed at her mind. She could have faced anything, but to have that moment dragged out any longer.  
  
Ron solved that problem quite easily. "Hey, I'm ready! Let's go!" He said, jumping down the stairs and running towards them. The two broke off, embarrassed, faces burning.  
  
Harry, trying to ignore how he must look to Ron, spoke gruffly. "All right then, let's go." He picked up Hermione's books, and led the way out. The Fat Lady's picture swung out of the way obligingly, and they all murmured "thanks," to her as they left.  
  
On their way to the library, they laughed and joked a bit, the awkwardness of the situation in the Gryffindor common room fading quickly. Harry had reason when he had asked Ron to go to Hogsmeade with him: the sun was out, and it seemed to be perfect for a romp through the city.  
  
The Trio raced down the last staircase, laughing like maniacs at the childishness of it all. Even Hermione loosened up, and ended second after Ron. Harry, still carrying Hermione's books, ended last and jokingly threw one of them at her.  
  
As they rounded the corner to the library, Harry stole a look at Hermione's grinning face. His smile faded slightly. How could he even think of possibly breaking such a wonderful friendship by asking to move it to another level? Yet even the possibility of such a relationship made Harry float away. He could just imagine: walks in the park together, laughing and playing; throwing snowballs at each other, and when they were exhausted, just lying next to each other and cuddling; shoving cake in each other's mouths at their wedding; millions of possibilities and actions flew through his mind, all with two things in common: Harry and Hermione were together, and they were happy.  
  
He was rudely yanked out of his reveries. "Harry!" Ron screamed directly in front of his ear, making him jump. He frowned at Ron, rubbing his ear.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that for? That hurt!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Well, I just tried everything else to try to get your attention for the last minute! Geez. We're here, and someone wants to talk to you." He gestured to the door, where Cho Chang and a group of her friends stood waiting.  
  
Harry paled a bit, dreading what was to come. It was only last year that he had had a crush on the Quidditch player, but now. He quickly glanced at Hermione, who stood on his other side. She looked back, and despite looking pale herself, said sharply (a bit too sharp for just an impartial best friend), "Well? We do have a test to study for. Talk to her so we can go get ourselves ready."  
  
Harry stepped forward and looked into Cho's eyes. He smiled politely. He said softly, "Hey Cho. What's going on?"  
  
Cho smiled sweetly back at Harry, and giggled, looking back at her friends. Harry saw them behind her shoulder: they all looked excited, and very giggly. Uh oh, he thought. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation, compounded when the library doors opened and a bigger audience appeared.  
  
Cho seemed to be eating it up. She spoke loudly, so everyone could hear. "Well, I know that you're a bit shy, and you don't want to sully Cedric's memory, may he rest in peace." She paused, still smiling sweetly at Harry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, unnoticed by all. "Give me a break!" she moaned softly.  
  
Cho continued. "I just wanted you to know that you have caught my eye, and I think you're perfectly sweet. So to make things easier for you and me. will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Damn it! Harry screamed in his head. He had wanted to avoid such a thing. He glanced quickly around them. So many people were witnesses to the event, and to refuse would be devastating for Cho and her reputation! But to accept. He glanced at Hermione, still standing next to him. Her face was emotionless, and her posture screamed 'get this foolishness done with so I can get some work done'.  
  
Harry gulped. If only he was cruel enough to just say no. And humiliate her in front of all her friends, and the word will spread, and she'll be humiliated in front of the school!  
  
He paused. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. He knew he was going to regret this. He spoke quietly. "Yes, Cho, I'll go to the Ball with you."  
  
Everyone smiled, and even Hermione forced a smile. Cho hugged Harry briefly, and said, "Great! I'll meet you in front of the Ravenclaw common room. Until then, Harry!" She blew him a kiss, and walked off with her friends, gossiping and giggling. The rest of the audience left, too, leaving the Trio in the hallway.  
  
Ron was the first to break the silence. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in and research like mad!" He entered the library, not looking back at the two.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them, where they refused to look at each other. Unable to handle it any more, Hermione walked past Harry and entered the library. Harry stayed in the hallway a few more minutes before following, cursing his luck, and cursing his shyness that had forced him to wait a few more moments to ask Hermione.  
  
  
  
They only remained in the library for a scant two hours, filled with desperate anger in both Harry and Hermione's minds. The two stared at the books, and for once Hermione couldn't decipher the scratchings that held the secrets to a good grade in Potions.  
  
Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the book out of reach, and stood up quickly, staring out the window. Ron looked up in surprise.  
  
"Harry, man, what's wrong? I know you've had a crush on her since your third year or so. You've finally been able to get a connection to a very- may I emphasize very- pretty girl."  
  
Hermione spoke up, irritated. "Are you still on that immature jabbering? You said the same thing last year, need I quote? I'll go to the ball with any girl, no matter how horrible she is, as long as she's pretty!" She mocked Ron, pitching her tone ridiculously high.  
  
Ron snickered. "That seems about right. I mean, you can be noble and all, but we know that it's all about appearance- for dances anyway. Right, Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around and faced the two. Ron was leaning back in his seat cockily, deliberately ignoring Hermione's glower. Harry frowned. Can't they not fight for just a few days? This gets old after a while. Without replying to Ron, he turned again and looked out the window at the snow- covered fields.  
  
Hermione's voice was shrill as she picked up her books. "Well, the dance is stupid anyway! Who wants to go to the Ball when all the guys are as moronic as you?"  
  
Ron stood up, the chair clattering on the floor. "Why am I bloody moronic? I'm not the one who can't face up to the truth!" He moved around the table quickly, cutting Hermione off before she could leave. He shoved his finger right in front of her face.  
  
"You did the exact same thing last year with Krum! You saw that he was the most famous person, other than Harry-"  
  
Harry saw what she was going to do, and moved a moment too late. The smack reverberated in the library, making everybody turn and watch. They were surprised at what they saw: Hermione, one whose friendships with Ron and Harry were unbreakable, had slapped Ron.  
  
Now all watched, surprised, as Ron staggered back, holding his cheek. They all heard him growl, "Damn you, Granger!" They all saw him turn his back on her, and stomp out of the room, angered more than anyone had ever seen before.  
  
Harry glared at everyone, until one by one they all turned away, giving them some privacy. He could already hear the rumor mill starting up, but he didn't care at the moment. He turned to Hermione. "Are you okay? You know all guys aren't like that."  
  
Hermione nodded, and looked at her books, trying to hide her budding tears from him. She started walking out of the library. Harry followed her out, and the gossiping in the room swelled. Harry closed the library door just in time to miss Madame Pince's bellow. "Silence!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stood outside awkwardly. Harry touched Hermione's cheek gently. "You know. he doesn't mean half of what he says. He was just trying to get under your skin." Hermione nodded quickly, as if she didn't fully believe what Harry said. He tried to catch her eye, but she turned away.  
  
Harry frowned. "Well," he started uncertainly, "I don't want to leave you right now, but."  
  
Hermione nodded and spoke, her voice still unnaturally high. "I'll be okay. Go talk to your friend." She ran off towards the Great Hall, not waiting for a response.  
  
Harry sighed. Great. Just great. He walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, where he was sure to find Ron.  
  
  
  
The next two days were tense beyond belief. Harry couldn't help but appear in the Gryffindor common room in the morning with Ron: they shared a room! However, Hermione left the room once they had entered. In fact, she seemed to ignore both of them completely: she sat next to Lavender and Parvati, her roommates, at all of the meals. She sat by herself in all the classes, waiting until the last moment to force Harry to sit next to Ron. It was worse than the occasional arguments they had earlier: their earlier fights had the Trio still together. Even if the fighters did not talk to each other, they had always talked to the third member. This time, Hermione boycotted even Harry's existence, though he had done nothing.  
  
Harry made many desperate attempts to talk to Hermione, but she managed to predict every move he made. She left the Great Hall ten minutes early, when Harry had decided to leave five minutes early to ambush her. When Harry sat by the door in Potions class, to make sure Hermione had to walk past him, she managed to leave early via Madame Pomfrey's hospital.  
  
Even Professor Snape had noticed the separation. "Well, Mr. Potter," he sneered, moments before the end of the class, "it seems you and Mr. Weasley have had a falling-out with Miss Granger. Whatever will you do, now that you seem to have run out of friends?" Sycophantic laughter arose from the Slytherins in the class, and Snape smiled.  
  
The bell rang then, letting Harry refuse to answer. He left quickly to the hospital, leaving Ron behind. When he arrived at the hospital wing, however, Madame Pomfrey refused him passage. "Hermione doesn't want to talk to you," she said sternly. "Whatever did you do to make her feel so?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer; after twenty minutes of begging, he left without results.  
  
Eventually, even Parvati and Lavender left Hermione's company. At Friday's dinner feast, Ron had asked Parvati very loudly to the Ball. Once she had accepted, Hermione left the room, without finishing her dinner. Parvati, puzzled, asked Ron, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Ron grunted, and replied loudly, so everyone could hear. "Who knows?" He had resumed eating, not listening to any of the whispers around him.  
  
Harry groaned. Both of them are so stubborn, he thought sadly. Damn them. Of course, this reminded him of his anger at Ron last year at the Tri- Wizard Tournament, and he groaned once more. He put his head on the table, ignoring the stares. Damn me, too.  
  
  
  
Saturday passed very quickly for all three of the Trio. Harry had spent I in Hogsmeade, picking out flowers for his date. Ron had spent it in the Gryffindor common room, fooling around with Fred and George. Hermione, despite her violent protests that she would boycott the dance, followed Lavender and Parvati to a dress shop in Hogsmeade to get ready for the dance.  
  
The dance came quickly, awaited eagerly by all the students. The Great Hall was prepared for the Ball once more. Fairies once again lighted the Great Hall, filling it with an unearthly glow. The walls of the room seemed to have disappeared, leaving the Great Hall open and regal. The floor was enchanted with the same spell the ceiling was; it gave the appearance of dancing in the sky.  
  
Harry met Cho just beside the staircases leading to the Hall. She exited the secret Ravenclaw common room, and found Harry waiting patiently. Though she was breathtakingly beautiful, something just didn't feel right to Harry. Her black, sparkling dress drew stares as they entered the room.  
  
Because there were no Champions this year, everyone stood just inside the door, waiting to see who would start the dances. The ice was broken by Cho.  
  
She deftly led Harry into the middle of the dance floor, seen by every eye. Taking the cue, the Weird Sisters began to play. A slow, romantic song that seemed to be filled with passion and desire began, and everyone started dancing after Cho.  
  
The song ended quickly (too slowly, for Harry), and Harry excused himself, walking towards the refreshments. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking eagerly. He saw Ron dancing with Parvati near the door, but he didn't see Hermione.  
  
Harry frowned. She had said that she would boycott the dance to Ron, but it was said in anger. Would she have gone through with her threat? Or maybe no one else asked her, a small voice reminded him. Maybe she's alone in the library or in her room, crying her eyes out because she thinks she's unwanted.  
  
"Harry?" Cho's voice came over his shoulder. He turned, smiled, and handed her the drink he had gotten for her. She smiled graciously, and sipped slowly.  
  
"I know this sounds odd, but." Cho hesitated. Harry nodded encouragingly, smiling at her. She smiled back, and took another drink from her cup before she continued.  
  
"Well, Roger Davies asked me to dance with him, and I was wondering if you'd mind if.?"  
  
Harry waved her off. "Oh, by all means, go ahead. Have fun. I have to see to Hermione anyway-I can't find her at all." Cho's face clouded over briefly, but Harry missed it, in his attempt to find Hermione. She patted Harry on the shoulder and called to him as she left, "Good luck!"  
  
Harry smiled when the song ended, and a new song started. He walked across the floor, deftly avoiding dancing couples. He reached Ron, who was now just standing, waiting for Parvati to return from the bathroom.  
  
"'ey, Ron," Harry called out, catching his attention. Ron looked at him. He looked much better in his new dress robes, given to him by Fred and George as a birthday present (with money given by Harry). He smiled easily.  
  
"What's up, Harry? Smashing party, eh?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Do you know where Hermione is? I know you're still mad at her, but you're standing next to the door, and so."  
  
Ron frowned. "No, I haven't seen her. Geez, that girl's a fright sometimes." He looked around Harry for Parvati, not noticing his increasing anger.  
  
"Well," Harry said, clipping his words short in his anger, "I just happen to want to ask 'that fright' to come dance with me. So, if."  
  
Ron cut him off. "Why, so that people can run off from the dance floor screaming? She's mad, really. A perfect nightmare when it comes to formal settings." He laughed harshly. "Anyone who fancies her must be loony, believe me."  
  
Harry lunged suddenly, grabbing Ron by the front of his new robes. Ron, startled, didn't react as he slammed him against the wall. Harry placed his face very close to Ron's, still holding Ron's robes. Everyone else stared: this had never been seen before. Ever. The teachers, also startled, started to head in their direction.  
  
Harry spoke softly, separating his words for clarity. "Well, then, I must be loony. Because I love that girl more than I love anything else in the world."  
  
He let Ron go, and stepped back slightly. Ron stared at Harry, an apology in his eyes. Before he could speak, Harry did once more.  
  
"You talk about Hermione like that ever again, I'll punch you senseless. Clear?" He stared into Ron's eyes angrily, then left the room.  
  
Ron stared at the imprints of hands still left on his robes. He blinked twice, not moving, still overwhelmed by Harry's anger. He started moving again once the teachers reached him, brushing off the hands that came to aid him, murmuring "I'm fine, I'm fine." He stared at the doorway, still surprised. He had had no idea that Harry had felt so.  
  
  
  
Harry ran through the staircases, heading for the library. She said she'd be there, Harry reminded himself. Damn, I can't believe I blew up like that at Ron! I better apologize when I return. But Harry felt no remorse for what he had done. He had admitted to the world-and to himself-that he loved Hermione. He felt as if he was a freed man, seeing the sunlight for the first time in his life.  
  
In the middle of climbing a staircase, Harry stopped as the staircase shifted mischievously. Harry groaned. There was no telling where his path would lead if the staircases refused to lead to the library.  
  
"Sod it," he said loudly. He drew his wand quickly, and pointed it threateningly at the moving steps. "Stop this at once, and direct me to the library, or I'll flatten you so hard that you'll envy anthills for their height!"  
  
The stairs stopped moving immediately. They formed a perfectly normal staircase, and the walls itself changed. It all stopped when the library door lay at the end of the staircase.  
  
Harry grinned and put his wand away. "Well done," he said, surprised, and ran up the stairs to the door.  
  
He flung it open when he reached it, and called loudly before he could see into the library. "Herm-"  
  
He stopped once he entered the library. He didn't realize he did it: his mouth was still open in shock.  
  
Hermione was standing next to the window, looking outside, dressed in a plain white dress. It didn't sparkle, and it wasn't flashy; however, it looked positively regal on her figure. She turned when Harry entered.  
  
"Harry," she said, surprised. "Wha-what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Ball with Cho?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm here to take you to the dance, of course. What else would I be doing when you're here, all alone?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "I thought you were going with Cho. The crush you've had since God-knows-when."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You thought I still liked Cho? That was just infatuation: I was entranced by her beauty and her sportiness." He walked over to her slowly.  
  
"But then, I realized that it was folly. I realized that it was stupid to dream about a fantasy girl. Placing that fantasy on a girl is horrible, because she is nowhere near what I imagined her to be. I mean, there's been a real girl that was even better than that fantasy. And she'd been near me all the time."  
  
He'd been approaching Hermione slowly while he was talking, and now he reached her. He took her hands gently in his.  
  
Hermione smiled. "What are you saying?"  
  
Harry smiled back at her. "I'm saying that there's been another girl all along that I've been wanting to ask to the dance. And I wanted to fix the error of not taking her there."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes briefly; it was like getting all her dreams fulfilled in one moment, and it was a bit hard to handle her emotions.  
  
She opened her eyes once more, and yanked one of her hands out of Harry's. "You really wanted to ask me to the dance?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not. I wanted to ask Ginny Weasley, and I'm here to ask you where to find her." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her nose.  
  
He straightened up and smiled. "Now, can we get to some dancing?"  
  
  
  
They made a huge entrance when they entered. Everyone had expected the two to come in, having heard what Harry had said to Ron. However, no one had expected Harry and Hermione to look so happy or so. right.  
  
A standing ovation greeted Harry and Hermione, making them blush fiercely. Harry kissed her quickly on her cheek, getting cheers and hoots. Even the professors clapped, happy for the pair. He waved them off, and the music started, getting the ball back on track.  
  
The first to talk to them was Ron. He came at them with an apologetic smile and an outstretched hand, which Harry took enthusiastically. They hugged briefly, murmuring 'sorry' and 'it's all right' to each other. They straightened quickly, and Harry stepped out of the way to let Ron apologize.  
  
Ron hugged Hermione, and smiled at her. "I'm so sorry for what I said about you, Hermione," he said, barely heard over the music. "I never meant it; I was just a bit jealous for your being able to find someone to love."  
  
Hermione smiled back. "I know, I know. it was just foolish pride that prevented me from talking to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry stepped behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders. He said, in a mockingly scandalized voice, "Well, I'm shocked. My best friend running off with my date, even before we got to dance!"  
  
Hermione twisted quickly, and grabbed Harry's hands. She winked. "I don't think you can get away that easily, you git," she said, and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.  
  
The next song started, a smooth waltz. Harry surprised Hermione by immediately holding her in the right posture, and leading them in a perfected move.  
  
Hermione murmured, "You're good." Without stopping, Harry said, "Thank you, Herm."  
  
She whispered, "When'd you learn to dance like this?" Flushing, Harry spoke in a tone barely loud enough to be heard. "Err, after last year's Ball, I borrowed some dance books from the library. Haven't returned them yet." Hermione giggled. She could picture Madame Pince running after a fleeing Harry with a butcher knife, screaming "Give me back my books!"  
  
However, one more little detail bothered Hermione. "Harry?" She said slowly. She went through two moves before she spoke again. Harry waited patiently.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you just say no when Cho asked you?"  
  
For the umpteenth time that night, Harry blushed. "Well, err. The truth is, I never actually learned how to say no to girls," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione laughed. Grinning mischievously, she said, "Well then, I'm going to have to formally demand that you take me to the dance next year, whenever that may be."  
  
Harry shook his head. Mocking her word choice, he said, "Well then, I'm going to have to formally decline your offer of companionship for the dance next year."  
  
Hermione's smile faded, and she looked down at her moving feet. Harry stopped moving, and Hermione followed suit. Harry placed a finger on her chin and lifted it, meeting her eyes with his. He stopped smiling.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he said seriously, "I will go with you to the ball for the rest of our lives." Without waiting for a spoken response, he lowered his head and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
It was their first kiss, the oh-so-important first kiss imported to have magical qualities of its own. It didn't disappoint: it was so warm, so full of love, that it felt to them that they were floating on air, entwined in each other's arms.  
  
Indeed they were. For Dumbledore, who had been watching closely, waited until they kissed to cast a few spells. The pair rose into the air, still caught in the first kiss. Fireworks suddenly exploded all around them, making everyone gasp in delight. Dozens of ghosts appeared from the sky, dancing to the lovely waltz that still played. Harry and Hermione stopped kissing, and noticed the scenery that surrounded them. They smiled at the sight. They joined the ghostly dance, joining others who had also decided to dance with their partners for the rest of eternity.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? R/R! 


End file.
